


yall ever just hide in a bush

by grapehoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Water Balloon Fights, they hide in a bush for some reason, yep thats it thats the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehoe/pseuds/grapehoe
Summary: “Why would you want to set me up as someone infiltrating you?” asked Shuichi skeptically.Kokichi linked his hands behind his head and giggled again. “Well, Shuichi beloved, you’ve already infiltrated my heart, so why not make it official, right?”---While trying to make his way to a cafe, Shuichi Saihara ends up in a park and gets involved in a water balloon fight.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	yall ever just hide in a bush

Shuichi Saihara stared at his phone, frowning.

Was he going in the right direction?

He had planned to meet up with Kaede at a new cafe (Kaede was always finding new places for them to try) but was having trouble even locating the place. Shuichi scratched his head, swearing it was supposed to be right in front of him, but all he could see was a vast park with a few kids having what seemed like a water balloon fight. Might as well try to text Kae-

Wait-

 _SPLAT!_ Shuichi stumbled a few steps back as he tried to twist his head to see behind him. Someone had launched a water balloon directly at Shuichi’s upper back, drenching his jacket and probably the white t-shirt underneath.

He sighed as he reluctantly removed the soaked fabric, cringing slightly at the sensation of having to peel it off the layer below. He wasn’t too upset at its loss, it was a fairly hot day and he had been maybe a _little_ warm, but Shuichi did feel a bit more uneasy without his trusty jacket to hide him from the world. As Shuichi attempted to air out the coat, he heard the pattering of several footsteps on grass coming up behind him.

“Sorry about that, Shumai! I _tried_ to tell stupid Miu not to throw balloons where people were walking, but that whore just wouldn’t listen…”

Shuichi turned around but immediately glued his eyes to the ground, embarrassed. In front of him was Miu Iruma, in a bikini (so honestly, not that surprising). But more shocking to Shuichi was one particular Kokichi Ouma next to her, wearing only a pair of swim shorts and flip flops. Both were dripping wet and panting slightly as if they had just gotten out of a pool, which only accentuated Shuichi’s awkwardness.

“Hey! Don’t pin this on me! Kiibo threw that ya’ big bird brain!” yelled Miu, stomping her foot.

Kokichi rolled his eyes in response. “Kiiboy would _never_ do such a thing! He’s basically been watching me beat your tiny, flat ass this entire time!”

“T-Tiny an-and...flat?” Miu whined, slouching over. Kokichi kicked her in the shin and nodded proudly.

Shuichi cleared his throat awkwardly, gaining the attention of Kokichi’s sparkling purple eyes.

“Come on, you should join us! It’s summer! You gotta relax and do stuff to. Beat. That. Heat!” cheered Kokichi, pumping a fist in the air.

Looking off to the side, Shuichi was trying to keep himself from staring at Kokichi’s bare, smooth and slim chest. He put a hand to his mouth to hide his embarrassment. Shuichi hated how his mind always wandered whenever he saw the short boy, especially like this…

Kokichi, apparently magically sensing the other’s embarrassment, leaned in closer to Shuichi and lowered his voice, whispering, “Plus, I bet some of us would _love_ to see you take that shirt off and get wet... ”

Shuichi widened his eyes as his entire face went red. “I-I need to see Kaede!” he managed to stammer. Yep, she was definitely about to get another round of listening to Shuichi ramble about a certain purple-haired boy that made him fall more and more every day.

“Awww, that Kaidiot?” groaned Kokichi. “She’s _boring_!” He shoved a hand into the pocket of Shuichi’s pants, making him jump as Kokichi swiped a shiny black phone. After a few taps and a couple of stutters from Shuichi, Kokichi tossed the phone to Miu (which made Shuichi flinch) and proudly declared, “Well, now you don’t have to see her!”

“W-What did you do, Kokichi?”

“Oh, _nothing_! Hurry up, you’re on my team now!” Kokichi dashed away, leaving Miu to chase after him, still holding Shuichi’s phone. Shuichi stood there, confused, before realizing that catching up with them was really his only option.

After hastily folding his jacket, Shuichi half-jogged towards the center of the park, where there were a few tall, well-kept trees and bushes that provided minimal shade, and a picnic table lined edge-to-edge in brightly-coloured water balloons. Under one of the trees sat Kiibo, who meekly waved at Shuichi, along with a picnic basket.

Shuichi nodded his head in greeting to Kiibo and wandered over to the picnic table, where Kokichi and Miu both stood perfectly still, eyes locked. Miu’s eyes strayed over to the now present Shuichi, but the moment they did, Kokichi grabbed as many water balloons as he could and berated Miu, screeching impressions of an off-rhythm machine gun. Miu collapsed in an… interesting position as Kokichi looked on with pride.

“And _that’s_ how it’s done, my dearest Shuichi,” said Kokichi, brushing off his shoulder dramatically and grinning. Miu was curled in a ball, lying in a puddle of, well, water (and possibly tears). “No need to thank me.”

Shuichi had stood silent the entire time, watching the scene unfold. “Er, makes me glad I’m on your side?”

“Nishishi, how do you know I wasn’t lying about you being on my team? Perhaps I was setting you up so you were a spy from the other side!” Kokichi put a finger to his mouth and giggled.

“Why would _you_ want to set _me_ up as someone infiltrating _you_?” asked Shuichi skeptically.

Kokichi linked his hands behind his head and giggled again. “Well, Shuichi beloved, you’ve already infiltrated my heart, so why not make it official, right?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he felt a bit of redness rush to his face. “W-What do you mean? Infiltrated your heart?” he asked, more flustered than he’d like to admit.

“When did I say that?” questioned Kokichi innocently. “I said heat! Ya’ know, cuz’ it’s so hot outside…” Kokichi spread his arms and gestured around them.

“I’m- I’m fairly certain you didn’t…” But before Kokichi could respond, they both looked on as Miu started groaning and (probably?) attempting to stand.

“Ah! The beast is awakening! Hurry up Shuichi, we need to escape!” Kokichi sprinted away towards a larger bush and dove in, causing many loud crackling sounds and a few clumps of leaves to tumble to the ground. Shuichi placed the jacket he had still been holding onto the table and ran over, tentatively climbing into the leafy mass. The bush surprisingly had a few hollow gaps, and Kokichi was sitting on his knees in the largest, patting the small empty space next to him. Shuichi sat precariously there, legs criss-cross, trying to keep his distance from Kokichi. Though the coolness of the leaves helped a little, Shuichi couldn’t quite keep the blush on his face down when he realized he was in a small space with a half-naked boy that he definitely hadn’t ranted to Kaede about the prettiness of his eyes or how he made him laugh or anything...

“Hey, Shuichi, scooch closer! I think your leg’s sticking out a bit!” whispered Kokichi.

Shuichi stiffly inched closer, trying his best not to touch Kokichi.

“Lil’ bit closer, we can’t risk her seeing us, not even a little bit!”

Shuichi scooched over but stopped when his knee nudged Kokichi’s.

“Eensy, weensy bit, then I think we’re good!”

At this point, Shuichi’s shoulder was touching Kokichi’s, and there was a visible gap between him and the edge of the bush.

“ _Nevermind_ , I think it’ll just be easier if I just-” Kokichi crouched up and plopped down in Shuichi’s lap, leaning on the other’s chest. Wet hair brushed across Shuichi’s cheek, as he blinked away a few stray drops that had gotten in his eye.

“Uh, er, Kokichi...” His face must have been beet red by now. Shuichi tried to avert his eyes but couldn’t help peeking at the surprisingly light boy that was sitting on him. He swallowed thickly when he noticed that even Kokichi had hints of pink on his face. Eyes drifted to small, delicate lips. They were positioned perfectly that if Shuichi just leaned down-

“Wow, Shumai, your face looks really stupid right now!”

“Oh, uh sorry, I-”

“Don’t apologize, it was a lie, _obviously_. You look really cute when you’re embarrassed!” Kokichi accented his statement by poking Shuichi’s cheek with a “Boop!”

If Shuichi’s face was red before, he couldn’t even imagine it’s colour right now. “I- Th-thank you?”

“Aha! That was a lie too, nishishi! I’m surprised you didn’t catch it!” Kokichi smiled smugly, eyes locked with Shuichi’s.

Shuichi bit his lip, unsure what to say, and overall confused by the entire interaction they were having. “Ah, a-alright then?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and huffed. “You’re _way_ more than cute!” He abruptly grabbed Shuichi’s shoulders, forcing them to look at each other. “You’re like the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen!” exclaimed Kokichi.

Shuichi began to stammer a response, but before he could finish, found pale lips on his. He was nearly panicking, but his instincts demanded him to respond, deepen the kiss. He smoothly placed a hand on Kokichi’s lower back and they stayed as such for seconds that felt like hours, Shuichi feeling sparks travel up and down his back.

“Wow, you got really into that, huh?”

Shuichi felt the weight of the moment press down on him and he shoved his hands onto his face, stammering. “I- I- Uh-”

Kokichi giggled in response. “I know, it’s not every day you get to be kissed by your dumb crush!”

“Y-You knew?” Shuichi peeked through his fingers, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“C’mon, I know everything!” replied Kokichi, rolling his eyes.

They were silent for a moment, both looking at the ground. Shuichi lowered his hands slightly, taking a deep breath. “So well, er, you kissed me-”

“Nu-uh, _you_ kissed _me_!”

“D-does that mean you feel the, uh, same?” stammered Shuichi.

Kokichi blinked, apparently speechless from Shuichi’s obliviousness. He pouted. “Absolutely not! I definitely don’t wanna hold your hand or kiss you again, and we are definitely not boyfriends now!”

“Oh, uh… well, you know that if you ever _did_ want to do that, I’m, er, available?” Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh awkwardly in the embarrassment of what he had just said.

“Hmmm… you run a tough bargain, but I guess I can’t really refuse, huh?” Kokichi snickered. “You free tomorrow night?”

Shuichi perked up. “Uh, yeah!”

“Alllrighty then-”

“ _Found ya’, fuckin bastards!_ ” screeched Miu, tearing apart the bush with her hands and causing both boys to jump.

“Ha, you want more you drowned cat looking hoe?!” Kokichi yelled back, grabbing Shuichi’s hand and hastily leading them both out of the leaves. Shuichi scurried to follow his _boyfriend_ , still giddily processing what had just happened.

\---

Kiibo unlocked the phone Miu had just handed to him, skeptically. It opened straight to the Messages app, and he scanned the latest texts.

(11:23) Kaede: ok see u soon!

(11:46) Shuichi: hellooooo this is definetly lil shuichi-chan texting u to let u know that shuichi is at the parkkkkk >:D

(11:47) Shuichi: and shuichi is here telling u thank u for tricking shuichi into coming hereeee (

11:47) Shuichi: anyway toodles~~~

(11:49) Kaede: as long as it gets shuichi to shut up about you, i will do literally anything kokichi

Kiibo looked across the park towards Kokichi clinging onto Shuichi’s bare back, towering over Miu and firing now water guns at her, as Shuichi laughed merrily. Once Miu retreated, Kokichi leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto Shuichi’s head, causing the other to blush and smile widely. Kiibo looked down at the keyboard, typing out a message.

(12:21) Shuichi: I do not know how much Shuichi rambled about Kokichi before, but I’m sure it’s going to be 10X worse now.

(12:22) Kaede: god damnit

**Author's Note:**

> a) this is my first fic  
> b) this is the most self indulgent thing ever so uh thanks for reading it  
> c) happy birthday best boy  
> d) im sorry


End file.
